ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Blackstar1
Hi, welcome to Ultimo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ultimo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 03:33, 4 August 2009 Hi Hey Welcome to the ultimo Wiki. I hope that we can both be Sysops,so good luck. CrackLawliet 20:41, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Ultimo changes? Hey, everytime i see the recently changed, i see you edited the Ultimo page. What is it your editing? Just curious so you dont have to tell me if you dont want to. CrackLawliet 23:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: Ultimo changes? Ok sorry.im pretty new at wiki's so i dont really know....thnx CrackLawliet 01:33, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Hiya Dude wherev you been? ive been waiting for you to help me with the wiki since i suck at this...Well i'm glad your back.CrackLawliet 15:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Hiya Ok sry and thnx CrackLawliet 20:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Suggestions This is just a suggestion and I thought it would be best to send it to you since you're very active here that I was thinking you would be the admin.. Should we move the content list from the main page into the sidebar? Also I think we should include the plot there and make a chapter list and summary pages... Gatogirl12345 02:24, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Then who IS? Then who is the admin? We gotta talk to someone. Is it possible for you to give me a name or something? If possible, the admin spot could transfer at some point. Either that or we can move to a new wiki. I was reading what you wrote on Takeshi's page... BlackStar, you wanna create separate pages for the Perfects and the Sinners and their masters for each side? Nice! (I wanna do that! XD) Didn't you upload awesome images that would be perfect for that too? Oh, and I think we should work on chapter summaries and cut down the Ultimo Plot page to be a bit more brief. (It would be technically moving the plot text and adding info.) Should we do that? I'll make a note on the newbie name use. Besides that, I am working on the page for 'The Perfects'. That's okay for an article title? The other was gonna be The Sinners. :Hm...but we don't really have an official name for the sinners douji and their masters though. Is it possible to change title names as well? ::Ah, yes. In that case I'm gonna use it. Chat We need to get everyone to the chat, make official introductions, and those who haven't need to make accounts, so we can communicate more effectively, I suggest whenever you log on to the internet you keep a tab open to the chat in case anyone else shows up. I'd like to also work on making the wiki more organized. See you on the chat. Takeshi57 23:12, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for all that you do, including fix up my empty articles and correcting my grammar. (XD) Anyways, I've also fixed up Rune's and put more info there already.You wouldn't mind fixing that one up as well, would you? :I'll do my best to add so there would be less work for you.--Gatogirl12345 22:31, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmm. Skip the personality section for a little while longer though. :::Ok. Just touched the personality section up a tad bit and it is a bit better now. --Gatogirl12345 22:43, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know... Really can't edit the wiki till next week. However, I did talk to pachilove from lj. She would like to join us. :) Chapter 10 I checked it out. It will be quite a treat once we know the translation. Especially the whole Yamato and Rune issue. Also know which KD is which already but the katakana for the names is kinda tricky to get. From right to left is Meditation, Energy, Giving and Wisdom. :That's interesting. Hmm...I think Giving looks like Butterfly a bit more than Pardone...but we'll see. Energy is definitely deer and I find it interesting that this one uses an entire mask pretty much. It's gonna be fun to see the faces. ::Wake me up till December. ;p As for Dunstan KD, that's gonna be fun to really know more about it. Is it the KD of Neutrality or something...and I thought Dunstan there was a pleasant surprise. On the other hand, wondering about the status of the interrupted battle. Chapter 11 It's up. I updated on which Good KD is to which Master. Rene Man, really no one would notice unless that one would be looking. O_o That-THAT'S THE ANSWER! :D Chapter 12 OMG! LOL! It looks like Murayama is a bad guy after all (looks like...VERY MUCH)...the good douji and their Masters are killed off and other epic crazy stuff is added. This is totally a fun chapter. Also I'll make a bit of effort what sin to the Masters and the evil douji matches up... This is the order　of how they're introduced. The greed douji is interesting because he's the one who multiplied himself and is licking poor Charity. It looks like he would be the one who is lust but in fact, Lust is the one that decapitated Slow. Wrath Gluttony Lust Sloth Greed Pride I was able to put down the names, (of course there maybe a minor mistake here and there,) but maybe I'll attempt the names...that was horrible when I tried to read the the Good Douji. XD -Yes...thanks Takei for confusing us even more with names... XD Let me see if I could get the sin's names... XD -Oh wait...Murayama was sliced after all... XD Well Murayama definitely knows of something going on. As for Rage, no problem. I could try to figure out the other names though...just a bit tricky since they're probably all katakana versions of English. Ugh...that's annoying. I guess we can always use what's written or the closest english word possible since that's where their names are coming from. Rage was written correctly after all. That's why the katakana is also confusing. All of the KD names is written in Katakana stating that's a foreign name/word. However, katakana just try to recapture the pronunciation (in their own way). It seems like it would be easy but it's actually hard since you hate to write it in katakana in a certain way even though writing it in a different way would sound better and more accurate the the original english. :I think the names we have now is fine and then we can change accordingly as new info pops up. I also finished the Chapter 0 summary. Could you check it?--Gatogirl12345 01:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :: I think we'll stick with it. I also told Sai that my guess with Dezil/Dejiru is the word Desire but that's just a guess. Besides that, I would stick with what Sai and J.A.C. wrote as well. They also make sense after all. At some point, I'll be able to also make more chapter summaries. --Gatogirl12345 00:46, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Name correction for two KDs. http://community.livejournal.com/mech_boy_ultimo/9216.html?thread=121088#t121088 Genesjs Hi! My name is Genesjs, AKA Gen, G, and Phoenix the Cat. I didn't think that I'd find a Wiki for Ultimo, but now I'm glad because there is and I can get a chance to meet some fellow fans!! Anyway, can we become friends? :D [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 21:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 13 I kinda predicted that was gonna happen. Oh man, this is fun considering only Yamato and Murayama knows what's gonna happen and everyone is like....wait, what? And Rene is back to his cute pre-Jealous self. Let's see if Yamato can patch up these few days! Especially that no matter how many times he can turn back time, right now Murayama has a gun to his head at every time! You can drop the formality with me if you are uncomfortable. We're still the same people. Who knows...maybe Takeshi gave you an admin position. CONGRATS! Anyways, I believed I may have continued it between Desire and Miryuu cause I think I wrote that between them and Service.. I was just following the gender that was stated in the wiki at that point. Actually, what exactly makes it clear that Service is female? Somehow I missed the hints for Service. Oh, and would you like if I change the gender for Desire as well? Ugh Getting annoyed with unregistered contributors persistant in putting actual raw material chapters as links, Badass Canadian We have a new editor. One day, just decided to come and started working on the chapter summaries. Impressive work! Chapter 15 Actually, no I didn't... ^^; I dunno whether to use the intended English name or what's written... ^^; Do you know who was the person that edited the Good Douji Club character names and such? It looks good and makes sense but is it? Candidate In all honesty, I thought you would be a better candidate. You've worked on this harder and performed much better than I have. Also wiki editing is much stronger is your side. You also edit the Soul Eater wiki as well, right? Me...this is really it.However, I do agree a lack of a head present will truly hinder this wiki. One of the ideas that I've had was to edit the sidebar which is impossible to do without an admin either. :At this point, I'd rather be a so-so admin rather than both of us being editors with ideas that neither of us cannot do though. I'll take it. : :Okay. I got the permissions now. :) Hey, it's all right Relax, I'm already over it anyways, So what if they get edited, that is basically what Wikipedia is all about, but I'll still do everything I can to make the Chapter Summaries worth reading, I'm sorry that I couldn't get Chapter 5 finished sooner, but my schedule is very very busy, to tell you the truth, I'm only one guy and there are very few instances where I get enough free time to work on the chapter summaries, in response to an earlier comment, yes, I will work on the Prologue eventually. With all due respect: Badass Canadian What happened? Are you alive? O_o Please go to the chapter summaries talk page! It will explain why Gatogirl contact you so suddenly! 00:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) (Note: This guy is the first person I've met when starting to work on the wiki. He knows this wiki better than I.)